


Speak Now (#4)

by can_opener



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Pheels, a smidge of fluff mates, improved version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_opener/pseuds/can_opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly."  - Sleeping with Sirens, Who are you now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now (#4)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an improved version of the actual story found in my tumblr account.  
> Beta: Ellie (fewisnotonfire)

Dan was surfing through tumblr liking phan posts here and there. There were many gifs, memes and fanfictions that he was grateful his fans created. Edits of him and Phil in flower crowns, memes and strange screenshots made him smile and cry at the same time. His heart ached, but what could he do? That was the only way he could feel that he and Phil were somehow meant to be. The flat they used to live together now felt empty since Phil moved out with his girlfriend. But it still smelt Phil-like, and Dan was still letting the realization sink into his head.

Phil was the lighthouse to the dark maelstrom that was about to drown and kill Dan. Phil was the only person who had managed to crawl under Dan's skin and make him a better person. Phil was the only constant in his life.

Or so had Dan thought.

Six months ago, Phil found himself a girlfriend, and Dan was about to tell him how he felt for him when he broke the news that he was now in a relationship. Of course Phil never knew. Dan would rather die than to be an obstacle to Phil's happiness even if it meant sacrificing his own. To say the news broke him was an understatement. He cried and cried and didn't leave his bedroom for more than a week under the pretense of being ill. He did look ill though, the dark circles in his eyes were darker than ever and his skin turned into an ugly shade of white. Phil believed him, being caring and oblivious person. Phil made it as an obligation to bring him food three times a day. He did eat the meals, but each and every passing second reminded him of his failure and inability to make Phil love him, thus making him throw up every single meal and pathetically cry.

Eventually, Dan forced himself out of his bed and believed in the hope that things could still be changed. However, it turned into a false hope, as Phil was clearly smitten with her. Dan didn't even had an idea why of all girls, Phil would choose her. She was bratty, snotty, snubby, bitchy, and everything Dan considered negative. Dan was 100% sure Phil was better off with him. 

The sad thing was he knew that wouldn’t ever happen. Ever.

A month ago, Phil moved out, under the heavy persuasion of his girlfriend. As Dan hopelessly watched Phil go with his belongings,which once upon a time was considered his also,he felt his heart shatter in fine and irreversible pieces. That was the day he lost a part of himself that only Phil could hold. That day he turned off his phone, thus cutting off the main source of communication between him and Phil. He’d never answered his emails, his tweets or his facebook messages. He’d rarely go to any website except tumblr. There, people were asking him when would he upload his next video. Dan never answered them because he himself didn't even know when he would have the inspiration to do it again.

Dan's trip to memory lane was interrupted due to a crash at the front door and someone stumbling inside. Dan instantly lighted up thinking it was Phil but his mind reminded him that it wouldn't be possible as he was now happy with someone else. Slightly scared, he grabbed the most deadliest thing nearest to him. It was an award trophy that he couldn't remember where he had gotten from but he knew it would do. He held the trophy like a baseball bat and slowly walked to the living room. Finding the door open and no one there, he felt his hands shaking with fear. For unknown reason, he softly closed the door and proceeded to the kitchen where he heard a shuffling noise. He slowly walked his way to the dark area. Upon entering the door leading to the kitchen, he saw a masculine outline. He took a deep breath and fumbled for the kitchen light switch. It was now or never.

He got the biggest shock of his life when the lights flooded in and a mop of raven hair was seen retching in the kitchen sink. He stood awkwardly in the kitchen door, frozen beyond belief. He could not believe it.

Phil Lester was in the kitchen, puking, and drunk out of his mind.

Phil looked up and drunkenly waved his hands to Dan, "Ey Dan. Why aren't you--" He was puking on the sink again and it took every muscle in Dan's body to unfreeze himself from the shock and help Phil.

Finally Phil's puking stopped, and Dan had provided him with a chair. His breaths came into pants, and he stared at Dan's brown eyes. Dan was held captive by those sparkling blue eyes that seem to look through his soul. It was beautiful, from its inception until now. It never failed to mesmerize Dan.

"Why aren't you answering every calls I make, texts I send, my tweets and emails?" The once sparkling blue turned hard, and Dan knew what he was in for this time.

"Phil, I--"

Phil's eyes turned harder, and he cut off Dan's supposed ramble.

"Don't you know how hard it is for me that my own best friend’s ignoring me? Where have you gone, what are you doing, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW COULD YOU--"

"Phil--"

"EVEN DO THIS TO ME! I WAS LEFT ANGRY AND SCARED AND WORRIED AND MY DAMN GIRLFRIEND DON'T EVEN GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HOW I FEEL--"

"THEN YOU SHOULD BREAK UP WITH HER YOU PIECE OF SHIT," Dan's bitter side took over and before he knew it, he said the words he had been dying to say. Phil stayed silent.  
"Phil, there are so many people in this world, find another one who--," Dan's sentence was cut off when a pair of lips smashed against his own. He was frozen again in shock, unsure if this was the real Phil he was talking to.

So many thoughts had bombarded Dan's head the moment Phil's lips crashed against his own. He wondered if this was the right thing to do. He knew it wasn't, but it felt so right. He was not going to deny this golden opportunity no matter how selfish he sounded right now. Phil probably wouldn't even remember this in the morning. A reckless spark erupted into Dan's body and he found himself kissing Phil back in an impossible intensity.

Their tongues battle for dominance, and they both felt powerful as if the world belonged to them. The thunder rolled down, and the heavy rain started to pour down the streets outside the flat, but they didn't mind that. They were in their own world where nobody got hurt for once, even for Phil. Their hearts and bodies came alive for once, and the fire between them was constantly raging, warming themselves up but not burning them down in the process. This was a sight not even polaroids with pretty scenes could surpass. Unspoken feelings and emotions were swapped together in the dark, raging, and cold storm, and Dan wished time would freeze for them. 

Because deep down, Dan knew it was him all along. 

-

The soft buzz of his phone awakened Dan from his dreamless slumber. He took a disinterested glance on his phone and pressed the 'dismiss' icon of the alarm. Dan's eyes widened.

Dan felt like the thunder struck him for once. Today was the day Phil was getting married. The sweet memory felt like yesterday, but it was already a year ago .Yet it still hurt to think of the fact they wouldn't ever be together. It was until Chris and PJ came to his flat two days ago and explained the situation and their plan. For some reason, Dan agreed. He wasn't going to let Phil off that easily. Not when they were in the middle of a possibility and a dream.

Phil had been distant to him since the past month. He sometimes never answered Dan's calls or texts and he would never meet Dan's eyes whenever they talked in person, which didn't happen a lot. Dan felt like the tables had been turned. That didn't made him upset or mad though. If anything, it made him more determined to do this.

Dan took a deep breath and fished out the tuxedo he bought yesterday. It looked fancy. Hell, it even costed fancy. Dan didn't mind the price because after what he'd be doing today, it would be really worth the price.

Dan knew he had two hours to spare, so he took a painfully long shower thinking what would happen in the next few hours. He settled for cereal as breakfast. As the hours ticked by into ten minutes, he knew it was time to go. Dan hailed the first taxi he saw. Luckily, it was available and by the time he got to the venue, he had only a minute to spare. The venue happened to be a very fancy-looking church that in the very instant, Dan knew Phil's girlfriend chose it. 

Dan silently walked to the church, not wanting to attract attention. He knew he wasn't in the guest list, but with all the ruckus happening around, no one would notice him. Dan spotted a curtain not far from him. He immediately hid behind it and checked his phone for any messages from Chris or PJ.

From: PJ

Mate, you here now?

Dan typed a quick reply saying he already arrived and put his phone to his pocket, spotting a spare chair nearby. Having a knack for speed, he quickly got it and put it in a sensible location near the curtain where no one would sees him. Good thing the curtain was too thick for someone to be seen hiding in it, but not too dense to block noises from the outside. Dan was constantly taking deep breaths trying not to panic when a shrill voice pierced through the church.

"Samantha, where is my tiara?!" Dan winced at the voice of Phil's girlfriend yelling the poor bridesmaid. The bridesmaid stuttered and a second later, Dan heard a slap. Dan's hands turned into fists. How Phil could be blind to marry someone as disgusting as her? Then again, Dan knew that Phil wasn't really the one who proposed, his girlfriend only forced the idea of marriage between them.

The whole church fell silent as the opening song was played from the church organ. It sounded like it was originally used for death marches. Dan opened the curtain a little bit to see bride--Phil's soon-to-be-not-wife-- strut in the aisle like someone who won a beauty pageant and has been bragging it to everybody. He saw Phil, in his tuxedo glory, who looked like all he wanted was to get out of here. 

Even the neanderthals can see the tension being hung in the air.

Dan's breath became quick and raspy. It would be now or never.

**Phil**

Phil pasted a fake smile on his face when he took her hand and led her to the priest. He looked into PJ's eyes only to see the bright glint clouding them. What made him curious at all was that the glint in PJ's eyes matched Chris, making Phil wonder what they were up to.

He looked at his soon-to-be-wife and felt a weird churn in his stomach. Is this what he wanted? Is this the person whom he wanted to spend his forever with?

The image of Dan came in his head.

Phil hoped, even in the last minute, that it wouldn't be too late for the both of them.

The priest took his sweet time doing all the pleasantries needed for a wedding to occur, but time flew so fast when a lot of things run in your head and before Phil knew it, it was already time for saying the vows. His heart hammered in his ribcage when his soon-to-be-wife said hers.

"Philip Lester, would you accept Courtney Marsh as your loving wife, through sickness and health, through happiness and woes 'till death puts you apart?" Phil took a deep breath, unaware of his soon-to-be-wife's deep glare. He was about to utter his answer when a loud crash happened.

"Philip," Phil felt as if the world came into a stop. The voice that kept haunting his dreams appeared. He spun around to see the one-he-always-hoped-to-marry facing him with a look of determination in his face.

"Dan," Dan had done it. The whole church fell silent. Chris and PJ were exchanging excited faces. Phil's soon-to-be-not-wife looked as if she would give away everything to kill Dan. Almost everyone sported horrified looks in their faces, but Dan could only care about Phil, who looked more than relieved.

"What are you doing here weirdo?" Phil's soon-to-be-not-wife screeched. "Phil will never be yours, loser." She sneered, and Dan smirked at her.

"Courtney, I'm so really notsorry to say that Phil's heart only belongs to one person. And it isn't you." Dan's smirk grew wider as Phil's soon-to-be-not-wife's reaction grew priceless. 

He turned to Phil, "Now Lester. Will you come with me or not?" Phil only flashed him a playful smirk.

"Well why wouldn't I? Let's go to the back door so we wouldn't attract more people." The two men walked out of the church holding hands, not minding Courtney as she was shouting every profanity known to man. They didn't mind that. They both got what they wanted and they were never letting it go. Turns out, you can always make your wildest dreams come true if you're really that ultra determined to achieve them.

Who knew these men who had kept their feelings for each other for years ended up being together after one of them gate-crashed the other's wedding?


End file.
